


The Secret Life of Takeda Ittetsu

by boredom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basketball, M/M, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: Ukai learns something new about the volleyball club supervisor.





	The Secret Life of Takeda Ittetsu

It was an odd sight, to say the least. A very odd sight. A sight so odd that, for the first few minutes, Ukai couldn’t believe what his eyes were telling him. He must be hallucinating. He must be dreaming. He stepped closer to the chain link fence. There was a sole person playing on the court, shooting baskets from all points. The arc of the ball was graceful and it almost always went in, swishing through the hoop and bouncing loudly on the asphalt below. This man was undoubtedly good at the sport, though he wasn’t playing against anyone so it might be different in an actual game, but still. 

“Takeda?” Ukai asked, finally deciding that he needed answers to what his wholly unathletic club supervisor was doing playing a sport, and not a nerdy one either like chess or swimming. 

The ball left Takeda’s hands and he turned to face Ukai, the ball swishing through the net and bouncing on the ground once more. He looked surprised for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck and laughing. “Oh, Ukai, I didn’t see you standing there.”

Ukai blinked a couple more times, gathering his thoughts, before starting the conversation up. “You play basketball?”

Takeda nodded, bending down to pick up the ball that had rolled to his feet. He looked so different than how Ukai normally saw him. He was wearing a loose-fitting t-shirt, some baggy mesh shorts, and ratty sneakers. It was kind of nice to see him in something more relaxed, honestly. While Takeda was never as formally dressed as some of the other teachers in the school, he still always looked professional. Seeing him like this, outside of work or work-related activities, it made Ukai’s heart speed up just a bit.

“Yeah, I used to play in high school. I don’t get to do it much anymore and there’s not many people who want to play with me.”

“I’ll play with you!” Ukai blurted out before he could stop himself. What the hell was he thinking? He didn’t know anything about basketball besides what he had learned in elementary school, but he suspected that class was more to tire the kids out rather than to actually teach them about the sport. 

Takeda stared at him for a minute. “I didn’t think you were into basketball. You’re kind of like Hinata in that you only have volleyball on the brain.” He laughed. 

That laugh was what did Ukai in. He opened up the gate and stepped in. “Volleyball is my sport of choice, but that doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t try new things. Besides, you’ve made an effort to learn about volleyball.”

“That’s because it’s kind of my job. What kind of supervisor would I be if I didn’t at least know the positions of my players?” Takeda said, smiling. 

Ukai pulled off his sweatshirt and stood in the middle of the court. “I suppose. But you want someone to play with, and I’m willing to play with you. So quit complaining and toss me the ball.” 

“If you say so. Do you know the basic rules?” Takeda asked, dribbling (that’s what that bouncing thing was called, right?) the ball as he walked towards Ukai. 

“Yeah. I’m not too familiar with the point system though so I’ll have to trust that you’ll be fair whenever I score a goal.”

“Basket.”

“What?”

“You don’t score a goal, you make a basket.” Takeda’s eyes seemed to be much more focused now, narrowed and serious. Then again, it could just be the setting sun, covering the court in a brilliant array of reds, yellows, and pinks. 

“Whatever, just start the game.” Ukai decided he would go easy on Takeda. Sure, the man said he had played in high school, but Ukai knew lots of guys that “played” in high school only to sit on the bench for most games. Besides, this was Takeda, the guy was a grade-A nerd who actually taped his glasses occasionally and used an honest to God pocket-protector. Plus, Ukai never saw Takeda really...exercising that much. Ukai still regularly played games with friends from high school; so even if he sucked at basketball, his stamina would probably be much better than Takeda’s.

“So how do we do this? Play until we get a certain number of points?” Ukai asked.

Takeda had dropped down in a defensive stance, the ball bouncing up and down into his palm in a perfect rhythm. “I think we should just go until we get tired. There’s no need to make it so formal.” 

Ukai nodded. “Alright then. Let’s get going.” He was glad Takeda suggested going until they got tired; Ukai didn’t want to push the poor teacher that much. 

oOoOoOo

“What the hell?” Ukai said, collapsing onto the ground, sweat pouring down his back after Takeda scored another goal, basket, whatever! “You aren’t human! You can’t be human!” 

He heard the dribbling of the ball getting closer to him. It was his turn to defend or something and he didn’t even care anymore. They had been playing for over and hour and Takeda wasn’t even out of breath yet.

“Are you really that tired already?” Takeda asked. The dribbling of the ball stopped and Ukai peeled open his eyes to see Takeda kneeling next to him, looking rather worried. “We haven’t even been playing for half an hour.”

“Yes we have! We’ve been playing for over an hour.” Ukai screeched.

Takeda looked at his watch. “No, we started at around 6, it’s only 6:22.” 

Ukai let out a groan and let himself smack face first into the ground. “Just leave me here to die.”

Takeda patted his back. “So I guess we can call this game as a win for me. 79 points to 3.”

“You don’t have to rub it in,” Ukai grumbled.

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised. I told you I played in high school. The only reason I didn’t continue through to college is because, like with volleyball, height is everything and I’m just not tall enough to properly play against the guys that are one and a half, two meters tall.” 

Ukai rolled onto his back, his heart rate finally going down. Maybe if he stopped smoking he’d be able to beat Takeda. “I don’t get it, you’re such a nerd, no offense.”

“None taken. I do like my Dostoyevsky.”

“Yeah, so why are you so good at sports?”

Takeda laid down next to him. Ukai could feel his body heat, transferring from Takeda to him. He could see the rise and fall of Takeda’s chest, heavy, though not as heavy as his own. He really looked beautiful in this light. 

“I’m not good at sports, I’m good at basketball, there’s a difference. Besides, people aren’t usually these rigid stereotypes.” Takeda turned his head towards Ukai, his glasses shifting slightly as they were pressed to the ground. 

“I was a stereotype. I barely graduated high school.”

Takeda smiled. “You’re smart though. It’s a different kind of smart, not book smart like I am. Besides, if you really were the jock stereotype I doubt you’d be willing to talk to me any more than you absolutely had to.”

Ukai rolled onto his back and stared at the sky. “I guess I grew out of my stereotype a bit.”

“Those kinds of black and white views of the world are a bit childish.” Takeda mused.

“Hey, Takeda?” Ukai asked.

“Yeah?”

 

“You said you didn’t have anyone to play with?” 

“Yeah,” Takeda sighed. “I’m too shy to ask people to join. I’m afraid they’ll just laugh me off the court without giving me a chance.” 

“Well, I got nothing to do on Wednesdays after practice, if that works for you.”

“You’re really willing to to do this again? After I wiped the floor with you?”

Ukai could hear the excitement in Takeda’s voice. He liked making him happy. And, despite being so thoroughly humiliated earlier, he really did have fun. “Yeah. I like a challenge.”

“It’s a date then. I’ll see you Wednesday.”

Takeda rolled back to his feet and helped pull Ukai up. “I look forward to it.


End file.
